


Agony

by DFTBAPleaseandThankyou



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angry Alya Césaire, Angst, Confused Alya Césaire, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi Manipulates everyone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFTBAPleaseandThankyou/pseuds/DFTBAPleaseandThankyou
Summary: Alya can feel their friendship being torn apart, she can't recognize this new Marinette who wants to torment Lila. To Alya, every second feels like agony.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	Agony

Alya could feel the distance growing between her and Marinette.

Like this morning when Marinette had sent her an obviously forced smile upon seeing her and Lila walk in together.

And then when Marinette had continually scoffed at Lila every time she spoke.

Alya waited until everyone else had left before turning to her friend.

"She's not a liar Marinette," Alya said, voice clipped.

Marinette's scowled "You won't even listen to me for a second!"

"Why should I?!" Alya asked exasperated, "She hasn't done anything to you."

Marinette's jaw was tense, her knuckles white from how tight she held them.

"Will you just please check what she said!" Marinette pleaded.

Alya shook her head roughly, "Why should I have to double-check what my friend says?"

"Aren't I your friend?" Marinette asked, voice small and eyes glazed over.

"Yes! Of course, you are, but you keep putting me in the middle and I feel like I'm being torn apart!"

Alya's eyes softened "I don't want to think badly of you Marinette but you need to realize what you say is hurtful."

"I'm the one that's hurt!" Marinette barked tears threatening to spill.

"Because she likes Adrien?" Alya frowned, "seriously Marinette half of Paris likes him, she can't help it."

Marinette tugged at her hair in frustration, "No, I couldn't care less about that-"

"You cared enough to follow them around like some creep last year!" Alya cut in, gaze disapproving.

"Alya will you please just listen!"

"I've been trying to listen for weeks but all you do is accuse her!"

"Because," Marinette bit out, "she's a liar."

That was the best she could get out. Marinette's thoughts were tumbling wildly around her head. She couldn't think of a single coherent point. Her brain screamed at her, just say something, anything! But she couldn't, her throat was closing up and her bottom lip was trembling. She felt light-headed with nerves, like everything was in slow motion but going too fast at the same time.

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"She lies about everything," Marinette said voice wobbly.

"Why are you so hell-bent on proving she is a liar?"

"Because she's trying to separate me from the group!" Marinette said earnestly.

"She's not trying to do anything!" Alya snapped "She just wants to be included!"

"She sent me to the back of the class by myself!"

"Yes, Marinette. Because she has a disease." Alya said incredulously.

"No. She's a liar." Marinette hissed, face flushing in anger and frustration.

"You know what I think?"

Marinette stood silent, a small ball of rage building in her stomach.

"I think you're jealous Marinette"

Marinette shook her head violently,

"I think you wish that you could do or have the things Lila does."

Marinette opened her mouth but Alya held up a finger.

"I think you wish you were as close to Adrien."

Marinette thought it was over but Alya opened her mouth to talk again.

"And finally-"

Just like that Marinette snapped.

"SHUT UP."

Alya shrunk back. Surprised at the tears running down Marinette's cheeks. Alya's stomach churned with guilt but it was like water thrown to the curb and she could never take those words back.

"You know what I think Alya." Marinette bit out, "I think that you don't know me at all."

The sensible part of Marinette was trying to reel herself in, you can fix this, it told her. But she was far beyond listening. The rage that had been building threatened to consume her whole.

"Because if you did, you know I wouldn't act this way over some stupid fucking jealousy." Marinette continued.

"Then why Marinette?" Alya said earnestly, "what am I supposed to believe?"

"I don't know Alya!" Marinette hissed, "anything but that!"

A fresh wave of tears sprung free from Marinette's eyes. "She is manipulating you further and further away from me."

"Marinette I don't want to lose you!" Alya said, hastily wiping away tears of her own. "But this has to stop! She is my friend too."

"I can't stop when she is manipulating my friends," Marinette said, standing a little stronger now.

Alya looked defeated, "Marinette I-"

The door creaked open, both girls heads snapping towards it.

Lila stood in the doorway.

"Everything okay?" She asked, taking in the room.

"Just peachy," Marinette said, trying futilely to wipe the tears from her face.

Marinette scampered out the door quickly, away from Lilas prying eyes, without giving Alya so much a second glance.

"Marinette wait!" Alya called, rushing out the door herself but Marinette was already gone.

"Is Marinette okay?" Lila asked, eyes wide and doe-like.

What an angel, thinking of Marinette first after all she'd done.

Alya shook her head and took in a deep breath.

"Did she say something about me?" Lila asked tentatively, casting her gaze down.

Alya didn't move, what could she say? She didn't want Lila to be hurt or ruin Marinette's chance to smooth things over, she knew they could be friends eventually.

"Don't worry Lila," Alya said, sending her friend a small smile and then continued "Uh, did you see which way Marinette went?"

Lila hesitated, before pointing behind her to the doorway of the locker room.

Alya began to move in that direction but Lila took a step forward, blocking her. Odd, but when Alya looked up Lila's eyes showed concern.

"I don't think you should follow her Alya." She said softly.

"If I don't at least try to fix things I won't be able to sleep tonight."

Lila looked hurt. Great.

Alya held her hands up, "I don't like what she's doing either but I should have done it better. I was so angry and I said some things..."

"So give her a chance to simmer down."

Alya took in a breathe, considering it.

"You know I'm right! You'll just keep yelling at each other if you talk to her again now."

Alya shook her head and sighed, "Okay."

"Great!" Lila said, "I knew you'd do the right thing."

So why did it feel so wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It's rough as guts but I'll edit it and re-upload later :) not sure what I'm planning for this but I'll probably do at least 3 chapters (eventually) 
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos! (they make my day) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
